ND/Isen Schooner
Isen Schooner Because I have GURPS Vehicles, that's why! An Isen Schooner is a typical cargo vessel used to transfer supplies between and . It is a two masted sailing vessel, rigged fore-and-aft with gaffs and jibs. It is not very fast, but it is fast enough, and the simple sails can be handled by the small crew and can sail close to the wind, minimizing the need to tack on the journey to Hanist. The typical ship is about 50' long, 20' wide, with a small quarterdeck and no forecastle. The masts are 80' tall. Isen Schooners have a crew of ten: an master, assisted by an Orc bosun, seven human sailors, and a craftsman acting as carpenter and sailmaker. The Orcs share a cabin in the quarterdeck, the Bobold normally sleeps at his workshop, and the humans share five hammocks in shifts. A typical cargo load is 110 orc and goblin soldiers, intended as replacements for Hanist, , or regiments or the Zerniless legion, along with 65 tons of cargo such as 50 days of provisions for each soldier. The soldiers can be replaced by another 30 tons of cargo, or the cargo can be swapped for another 40 soldiers. It is not normally done, but up to another 40 tons of cargo could be carried on the deck, at the cost of slightly slowing the ship and making it topheavy and vulnerable to storms. :Structures: Hull SM+6, Quarterdeck SM +4, Two masts SM+5. All waterproof and partially compartmentalized. Mediocre hydrodynamic lines. 752400 Floating Rating. :Propulsion: Two fore-and-aft, jib-and-gaff sails with 3200 sqft of cloth sails each. Nominal motive thrust at wind condition 1 of 1634 lbs. :Instruments: 2 TL4 Precise Navigation Instruments, 1 TL4 Navigation Instrument (Quarterdeck, HP4 each). :Miscellaneous: 11 Bilge Pumps (Body), 2 external cradles for 2.5 ton rowboats (Top deck). :Controls and Crew Stations: Primitive. Helmsman runs maneuver controls from roomy crew station (Quarterdeck) and Navigator runs navigation instruments from roomy crew station (Quarterdeck). :Occupancy: Long. Passengers: 110 normal, maximum 150. Crew: Captain/navigator, bosun, carpenter, helmsman and relief, four topsmen, one ordinary sailor. One cabin (Quarterdeck), five hammocks (Body). :Cargo and Empty Space: 2700 cubic feet of cargo in body, 81 and 61 cubic feet of empty space in body and quarterdeck. :Volume: 12000 cubic feet in body, 1200 cubic feet in quarterdeck. 400 sqft available top deck. :Structure: TL4 medium frame, standard wood materials. :Armor and HP: Body has DR10 (standard wood), all faces, and 3200 HP. Quarterdeck has DR10 (standard wood), all faces, and 700 HP. Masts have DR6 (standard wood), all faces, and 215 HP. :Statistics: Empty weight 393600 lbs. Cargo (including passengers) is 312000 lbs. Loaded weight is 729661 (364 tons, 325 long tons). Costs $453K empty, $514K with provisions ready for sea. 15 days endurance. Maintenance Interval 9 hours. :Water Performance: Can float. Hydrodynamic drag 1620. Speed 6 mph at wind 1, 7.6 mph at wind 2, 9 mph at wind 4. Accel 0.04 mph/s at wind 1, decel 1 mph/s. MR 0.05. SR 4. Minimum upwind angle 25. * Maximum range with standard provisions (15 days) and a constant moderate breeze (13-18 mph) blowing on the quarter.